


Horóscopo

by Dita (Hessefan), yageni



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban y Ginji leen un extraño horóscopo... Muy extraño. Y a raíz de ello tendrán un día raro.</p><p>(Fic viejo -y con varios horrores gramaticales- que intentamos hacer en el 2008. Abandonadísimo ha quedado.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horóscopo

**Author's Note:**

> **Mensaje de Dita:** Hola Na-chan!!!
> 
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!
> 
> Este es nuestro humilde obsequio (De parte de Yageni y mio) para el dìa de tu cumple.  
> Esperamos que te guste, intentamos hacer una mezcla entre comedia y romance, como no lo terminamos, decidimos publicarlo por capìtulos.
> 
>  **Mensaje de Yageni:** Bueeenooo como Dita me dio permiso para darle cualquier nombre y como mis neuronas, despues de un agotador dia de trabajo y estudio no dan para mucho, salio ese titulo horrible y este fic que espero Nachan, sea de tu agrado, Dita te desea que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños y que el resto de los dias que queden por venir tambien lo sean (ella lo dijo mas mejor y mas poeticamente, pero a lo dicho me remito, no me quedan neuronas vivas...)  
>  Y yo solo deseo que te diviertas y tires la chancleta pa' rriba mientras podes  
> Bueno espero que te guste, lamentablemente esta sin terminar, ¡¡perdon!! es que lo planeamos en el mismo momento en que dejamos de mandarte msj  
> Lo verde es de Dita, lo rojo es mio =P disfrutalo niña que no tiene devoluciones.
> 
> Para diferenciar las partes diré: Empiezo yo, al aparecer las lineas empieza Yageni, cuando aparecen de nuevo sigo yo... y así.

Cuando esa atípica mañana Ban bajó a desayunar, se encontró con un Ginji más despierto que de costumbre —Es decir, el cerebro de los Get Backers no solía “cargar” hasta pasada las diez—. Mientras él se sentaba, desganado, en una de las banquetas, Amano ya se encontraba a medio desayuno... Le llevaba ventaja.

—Buenos días—Saludó Paul blandiendo exageradamente su periódico, gesto que no llamó demasiado la atención.  
—Mshmssm—Correspondió Midou bostezando luego.  
—¡Hola Ban!—Saludó una enérgica Natsumi.

A su lado, su rubio amigo lo observaba con un brillo particular en sus ojos, brillo que desde hacía un buen tiempo podía percibirse inclusive en la oscuridad. Esperó, nuestro queridísimo Emperador Relámpago a que su compañero de ruta dirigiese su mirada hacia su lado y cuando lo hizo, regalándole una sonrisa de paso, lo saludó:

—¡Buenos días Ban-chan!—Todo feliz Ginji, quien fue correspondido por el telépata que solo le susurró un buen día sin poder quitar la mirada, aun prendido de sus ojos color miel.  
—¡Ejem!—Tosió Paul sin conseguir que aquellos dos le prestasen la más mínima atención—¡EJEM! Dije...  
—¿Eh?  
—¿Vas a comer algo?—Preguntó dirigiéndose a Midou, dejando violentamente el periódico abierto sobre la barra, frente a las narices del susodicho Get Backers.  
—Lo mismo que Ginji—Respondió sin prestar atención a que si su amigo estaba comiendo excremento de mono, masa encefálica de ratón o esperma de ornitorrinco.

Con algo de fastidio, esperando a que el desayuno estuviese servido, Ban estiró apenas su brazo y levantó una pestaña del periódico. El Señor Wang, de perfil, sin dejar de preparar el café, echó una fugaz y disimulada mirada para corroborar los movimientos del telépata. Este, aun sin mostrar verdadero interés en el periódico, ni en nada (A la mañana uno solo piensa en dormir o en cuanto falta para que llegue la noche y así poder hacerlo) Pasó directamente a su sección favorita que nunca, pero nunca, dejaba de leer antes de empezar su día: El horóscopo.

—“Libra, Escorpio... ¡Sagitario!”— balbuceó satisfecho y comenzó la lectura:

Negocios: Buen día para estar junto a tu socio y planear proyectos a largo plazo. Buena entrada de ganancias.  
Amistad: Perderás a un buen amigo para ganar mucho a cambio.  
Amor: Es un buen momento para declararte a esa persona que está a tu lado y que por cobardía no lo haces. Aprovecha, que los astros del amor están a tu favor.  
Salud: Come menos, sal a divertirte y paga tus deudas.  
Sorpresa: Un amigo te dará una alegría.

Ban dejó el diario de lado algo estupefacto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o una vieja desnuda, o un fantasma de una vieja desnuda. Ginji, que no dejaba de prestar atención a sus gestos y cambios de humor notó esta actitud pero no se atrevió a indagar demasiado, en cambio, imitó a su compañero, tomó el diario y comenzó a leer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aries:  
Negocios: Mal día para hacer gastos. Salda tus deudas o tendrás un karma más feo que una hemorroide.  
Amistad: Ese amigo tan querido, haz lo que puedas por conservarlo; y paga tus deudas.  
Amor: Hoy esa persona que tanto quieres se te declarara. No desaproveches las oportunidades de quedar a solas.  
Salud: Deja de atorarte con croissaints, traen colesterol, del malo.  
Sorpresa: Eres tan distraído que no te enteraras... pero presta atención puede suceder algo increíble.

Ginji levanto una ceja en un gesto extraño ¿quién escribía los horóscopos? Pero la idea de que cierta persona se le declarase lo hacia sonreír como un tonto. Comenzaba a perderse soñando despierto cuando notó que su muy querido amigo había tomado las tijeras de Paul y ahora se entretenía haciendo hombrecillos de papel... o eso creyó él.  
—Ah yo también quiero ¡¿puedo?! —Preguntó entusiasta el más inocente de los get backers. Y de inmediato tomo otro par de tijeras, para a igual velocidad, recibir una reprimenda por parte de su amigo.  
—Ni se te ocurra anguila loca- le tercio el chico de gafas, alejando el periódico lo más posible de las manos del rubio.  
—Ban no es justo yo también quería jugar- se quejo mirando triste hacia el piso  
—¡¡¡Pero yo no estoy jugando!!! — casi grita al borde de perder la poca paciencia que tenia, malhumorado por tener que levantarse tan temprano.  
—¿Y entonces que haces? — pregunto Ginji  
—Tranquilo Ginji seguro que son esos descuentos y salidas gratuitas que traía en la pagina de atrás- comento el pelirrojo mirándolos de reojo.  
—Ah si es cierto, yo los vi pero como son para parejas y no estoy saliendo con nadie... — agrego Natsumi toda triste por su soltería.  
—Son para usar hoy, ya mañana no sirven así que aunque tuvieras con quien no podrías porque tienes que trabajar. — Hablo entre dientes el dueño del Honky Tonk  
—Es cierto es cierto- contesto la chica tratando de reírse de su olvido, y de pasar a otra mesa para dejar el tema atrás.  
-¿Solo para parejas? Y además ¿hay que usarlas hoy si o si?- pregunto Ban, sintiendo que caía por un largo y eterno abismo.  
—Bueno Ban, siempre puedes ir con Himiko- acoto el chico eléctrico sirviéndose otra taza de café.  
—No, no puedo esta trabajando— respondió sentándose en la barra con los cupones en la mano —Igual, no saldría con ella ni en un millón de años.¬— agregó para alegría del rubio  
—Francamente, me importa un pepino con quien vayas a usarlos— mintió el jefe— pero si no consiguen un trabajo pronto se quedan sin comida, así que les aconsejo que los aprovechen lo mas que puedan. Mas después de que dejaste el periódico hecho un colador... Desgraciados. — Mascullo por lo bajo el pelirrojo yendo hacia el desván.  
Curioso como siempre Ginji se arrimo hasta su amigo, para ver por sobre su hombro que era lo que tenían de fabulosos esos benditos cupones. Ban se sonrojo violentamente al sentir la respiración del otro cerca de su rostro, estaban casi mejilla con mejilla.  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó pasando su brazo por alrededor de su cuerpo, en una especie de abrazo extraño que al fin y al cabo no era tal.  
-Claro- bufo Midou poniéndose de pie, claramente incomodo por la situación, cosa que su amigo no notó ni por asomo, ocupado como estaba leyendo los susodichos papelitos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
—¡Waou! ¡Comida gratis, diversión, KARAOKE!—Gritó emocionado Amano.

El telépata se rascó confundido la cabeza, a decir verdad, era una gran oportunidad, pero no se atrevía... No se animaba siquiera a sugerir semejante disparate. Ir con Ginji por la calle en una salida era algo que lo emocionaba, pero a su vez le aterraba.

—¡Ya! Vagabundos—Exclamó Paul con una escoba en su mano—¡Vayan a hacer algo productivo!

Rápidamente, antes de que los echasen literalmente a escobazos de Honky Tonk, Ban tomó los cupones y salió con el rubio prácticamente corriendo.

—Ni la billetera me dejó agarrar—Se quejó Midou... Aunque no tenía más que pelusa en ella.  
—Yo quería usar antes el baño—Secundó Amano suspirando largamente.  
—Pues... —Buscó entre los papeles uno en particular que le pareció acorde—Aquí en este lugar dan “Dos desayunos Cupido” gratis.—Ante la extraña mirada del rubio se apresuró a excusarse—Digo: Yo aun me quedé con hambre y tu puedes usar el baño.  
—Buena idea, Ban... —Sonrió el Emperador Relámpago de oreja a oreja—Eres tan inteligente.

Y juntos, bajo un poderoso y sofocante sol de primavera se encaminaron al lugar que afortunadamente quedaba muy cerca, apenas a la vuelta. Ban aprovechó para blandir su brazo en alto hacia el Honky Tonk al mismo tiempo que vociferaba:

—¡Ten Paul! ¡Nos vamos a un lugar mejor!

Caminaron por la sombra con paso lento, frenaron ante el pequeño café bar con un aspecto muy moderno, totalmente distinto al negocio de Paul y se quedaron viendo la entrada algo... Incómodos, extrañados y molestos. En dicho lugar no había más que parejitas bebiendo melosamente del mismo sorbete grandes malteadas de frutilla y comiendo tortas con forma de corazones.  
Como Ginji ya había empezado a babear en la entrada viendo los desayunos servidos, Midou reaccionó y arrastró a su amigo hasta adentro. Un hombre de contextura ancha, y estatura baja los atendió cordialmente.  
Susurrando, apenas entendible, Ban tartamudeó extendiendo el papelito:

—Te--tenemos un cupón de descuento para... Para el “Desayuno cupido”  
—Sí, pero es para parejas—Dijo el hombre observando primero al rubio que de rojo se había convertido en un tomate gigante. Y al ver el extraño cupón de periódico rápidamente acotó—¡Ah! Sí! Ustedes dos... Claro. Siéntense en la mesa siete que enseguida los atienden.  
—¡Jo!—Exclamó el telépata sumamente orgulloso llevando sus brazos a su cintura en una pose “Super Ban”—Nos reconocieron, Ginji.  
—Se ve que en Shinjuku ya somos bastante conocidos—Acotó el Emperador Relámpago con la barbilla en alto y mirando hacia el horizonte a pesar de que solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar el cielo raso.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Se sentaron aun algo incómodos por todo ese mundo de ternura y cursilería que se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos y con impaciencia se dispusieron a esperar a la persona que los atendería... pero nadie venia y los dos amigos que solían charlar de tantas cosas de pronto parecían haberse quedado sin tema de conversación.  
—Que lindo ¿no?- pregunto de pronto el rubio, buscando distraídamente tocar la mano de su amigo- estar aquí en compañía de la persona que te gusta.  
—Msé, supongo que si- gruño Ban que al terminar su amigo de decir tal cosa recordó con precisión las exactas palabras que leyera en el horóscopo de esa mañana.  
Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en aquello, después de todo solo era un estúpido pedazo de papel ¿qué podría saber sobre él o sobre cualquier otra persona?  
Viendo los gestos en la cara del otro, Ginji desistió de su intento y se echo hacia atrás en la cómoda silla del local, la cual por cierto, era de color rojo y con forma de corazón como casi todo allí.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Un joven empleado llegó con una bandeja en su mano, saludó a la “feliz pareja” dejando sobre la mesa una malteada doble de frutilla con dos sorbetes y dos platos con sendas porciones de torta en forma del dichoso y mencionado corazón.

—Que lo disfruten.—Finalizó el muchacho apuesto y se fue a atender otras mesas.

Ban y Ginji solo se dedicaron a mirarse al borde de la risa, o el llanto... Un misterio. Fue Midou quien realizó el primer movimiento luego de semejante momento incómodo acercando su boca al sorbete que se inclinaba hacia su lado, Amano casi al mismo tiempo lo imitó, frenándose antes de llegar a la boquilla.  
Se sintió tonto, pero de pensar tan solo en lo cercano que hubiesen quedado sus rostros, las mariposas molestas, revoloteaban inquietas en su estomago.

—Yo pasaré antes al baño—Dijo el rubio levantándose furtivamente sin posar su mirada en su amigo.

Uno pensaría, entonces, que quizás no eran las mariposas de enamorado; pero sí, lo eran. Solo buscó escaparse un instante de esa ambigua situación.  
Encerrado en el baño de hombres intentó tranquilizarse ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!. Muchos días había pasado junto al portador de Jagan, mil veces había desayunado a su lado ¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que sentir esa desesperante sensación de que si tan solo hablaba o hacia algo terminaría por dejar sus verdaderos sentimientos al descubierto? Estúpido horóscopo y estúpido diario... ¡Y también estúpido Paul! Por echarlos y obligarlos a estar así: juntos pero a la vez distanciados.  
El Emperador Relámpago regularizó su ritmo cardiaco, y se concentró en la idea de dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas... Estaba con “Ban chan”, su gran y querido amigo... Su gran y querido amor secreto.  
¡No tan secreto si no lograba controlarse!  
Tanto escándalo por un “Desayuno Cupido”. Ginji rió ante esta idea sin sospechar lo que le depararía el día, e iluso salió del baño mentalizado en que pronto terminarían de desayunar, saldrían de allí y todo sería como siempre.  
Aunque una parte de él, ¿porque negarlo?, Disfrutaba al borde del éxtasis estar así con Midou.  
Llegó de nuevo a su silla y Ban ya había terminado su torta, y media malteada estaba acabada.

—Te tardaste—Habló el telépata saboreando el último pedazo—Está muy rica.—Finalizó lamiéndose los dedos  
—Dime Ban ¿Iremos a repartir panfletos?—Investigó Ginji para saber que harían al salir de allí.

Su amigo negó con su cabeza para luego acotar.

—Hay un restaurante de comida italiana. Tengo un cupón—Dijo buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando de ellos centenares de cupones—Nos dan gratis dos platos de la casa, tenemos tiempo hasta las 14 horas. Así que terminamos esto, nos vamos a dar una vuelta para bajar la comida y almorzamos.—El pecado de la gula personificado en Ban Midou.  
—¿Nos dan dos platos? ¿Para que quiero yo un plato?—Bromeó Ginji riéndose, mas distendido.  
—Muy gracioso.  
—Ban... —Caviló un instante—¿Ese también es para... para parejas?—Investigó algo sonrojado.  
—Lamentablemente todos lo son, ni que fuera catorce de febrero—Se quejó estirándose en su asiento.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quejarse se quejaba como por inercia, porque por dentro Ban Midou se retorcía de felicidad tanto a quizás mas aun que el mismo Ginji. Especialmente cuando lo vio acercarse para beber del popote al mismo tiempo, triste decepción cuando la naturaleza llamo a su amigo y este lo dejo solo. Pero eso le había dado la oportunidad de pensar. Y había decidido que no tenía sentido arruinar su amistad, dado que estaba más que seguro que no seria correspondido.  
Con pereza se levantaron de la mesa, y dejando el local se encaminaron por las calles de Shinjuku sin ningún destino en particular.  
Pasearon como solían hacerlo siempre, caminando uno junto al otro, mirando a veces las vidrieras, otras a la gente que pasaba. De pronto Ginji se detuvo frente a una tienda de mascotas, pegando para horror de la persona que atendía el local las dos palmas de sus manos sobre el vidrio inmaculado, que acababa de limpiar. Velloz el empleado salió hacia la vereda de inmediato, para encontrarse con el dúo mirando a los animalitos y haciéndoles caritas.  
Sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió al chico de pelo rubio considerando que daba la impresión de ser el menor de los dos y por lo tanto el mas tranquilo.  
—Hola, buenas tardes— saludo cortésmente — el caballero ¿desea comprar una mascota?, quizás su novio aquí tenga el agrado de comprarle una linda poodle o algún animalito exótico— comento logrando su objetivo; que Ginji sacara las manos de la maldita vidriera.  
—Ajajaaja, no, no somos novios, solo somos amigooos— contesto el chico rubio poniéndose de todos los colores, mientras el telépata lo arrastraba por el cuello de las ropas para irse de allí a toda velocidad.

  



End file.
